Can They Just Accept me
by dreamerdestinyp
Summary: Rosalina wanted to Just Accept Who she is Soon Enough That She would be Away from Her Six Months Around The world Worldwide Trip Would They Accept Her Begin In The Supertastic 6 or won't not accept her,Would Nat Be Fine six months Without her?.


A/N: Hello Everyone it This Is My First The Naked Brothers Band Fanfiction Which inspired by The Supertastic 6 Animated Special it take place after Supertastic 6 Special what was Nat and Rosalina Thinking and Doing Special of The Naked Brothers Band and i wanna add Naked idol with it because i Re- Watching The Three Season of The Naked Brothers Band,Yes They would Act Like They were in their live action countparts.

Disclaimer: I don't not own The Naked Brothers Band.

But The Plot is Mine.

Rosalina"s Pov. : After Entering into The Wolf Apartment With My Sketch Book and Going Intro Nat and Alex's Room Seen The Paino Remember Nat piano playing seen the top paino opening up intro The Secret Headquarters of Supertastic 6 Hearing Nat Voice Through The Place Seen him Alex David Cooper Qaasim in Their Alter Ego Suit So I Keep have a Smile on my face Seen Nat came up to while Alex seen very curious about me So Nat Speaks up to me "Rosalina what you doing here" Nat Said as Alex speaking after him " Yeah you are not apart of Supertastic 6 You don't Evan have a Costume?" Alex said as I Replied Back him and The Others "That Okay I made couple of sketches and Some Fashion swaps" I said as qaasim Thomas David cooper was very happy but Alex wasn't "What The Matter first we Started Supertastic 6 You said it was stupid That You didn't want to Join" He said as he cross His Arms while I was Reply Back "So I Chance My Mind" Alex seen angry with me "You can't Chace your mind Rosalina Supertastic 6 it Committed it way of life" Alex said as Qaasim Thomas David and Cooper speak "come on man let her join" They say as Alex snapped at them " Forget it she gonna Spoil all our Fun,she will seen in our underwears Talking about our Feeling we won't allow to fart" Alex said as they start having Second thoughts about me begin in the supertastic 6 "i don't care if you fart just leave the room first" I said as cross my arms

and Alex speak up again " see Who vote that she Can't Join!" Alex as David Thomas Cooper and Qaasim agree with alex "Sorry Rosalina it not personal,we got to have our farts" they as i storm

off "who cares i don't want to be in your stupid club anyway" I said as leaving The Headquarters while Hearing Nat Voice "Rosalina wait!!" He said as I Leaving The Wolf Apartment Couple hours Later I was in my bedroom still Angry with Alex David Thomas Cooper and Qassim But Not Nat Laying down on my bed Sheet I Look Straight at My Window up at The sky Thinking That "They Need my help" I Said as Grab My Suit was Finshing up Very Amazing So I Just got a Called From Cooper Explan me Everything Had Happen I can't not Matt Take Over The World Many people will be hurt or Worst case scenario I Start chance my outfit intro My Suit Everyone will know my ego Named Miss Conduct I looked Down at My Purple Shield with Grey Pink along with MC on it Zipped up My boots and Leaving Out of My House Going out space.

Meanwhile Back to Space Nat and alex were Capture Tied up.

Nat"s pov: I was thinking about Why Alex Very Disagree with Rosalina who want to be in Supertastic 6,I was Above Speaking and Defense Her But There so much on my mind That Matt Going to Take over The Whole World I can't Let That Happen There So Many People would be in Great Danger I Hope Rosalina Okay I'm very Worried about her Even Since That We got Together in New Orleans We Been Though Together Even through That she gonna to Her Worldwide Six Months I'm very Gonna Misses Her So Much but I had Made an Brave Face Seen Matt Going to Push The Red Button While me and Alex Escaped Tied our Self then Destroyed Attacks Matt's Robots with eletric guitar pick Then We Runs intro The Room seen him hold his finger Against the Red Button "Who wanna play my special game!" he said as seen Something Through The Sky Who Blocked The Raygun it's was an Shield was Cover Purple Shield with Pink Grey Say That MC it was Short for Miss Conduct I can Believe that she can save The World i smiles Happily at her. "Looking away from miss Conduct! see it an Joke got it?"

"Rosalina?" i ask as She Smiled Straight from me She point Straight at Matt "You're Finish Pinflied!" She said as He trying Find Words to saying While we Capture him for trying take over The world Locking him up While I was seen Happy her Today so Rosalina seen very Breath Taking Away So Beautiful.

than that We was Playing " Body I Occupy" While I Keep Playing My Keyboard I Noticed that My Dad was Turn intro a Dragon Anyway I seen Rosalina Little upset While We were playing Then after The Concert was Done, I was only one who was Finishing up pick up my stuff from Performing The Song of Body I Occupy I Seen Rosalina who was Leaving Her Dress Room While She Carried Her Guitar case on her back while I Joined Her Walking out of The Stage with Her And Holding Her Hand.

"Rosalina?" I trying Getting Her Attention straight up at me,She Replied Back with an a Weak Smiles at me. "Yeah Nat?" Rosalina said as I Speaking up to Her " Rosalina you were very great for saving us you really Save The world Don't let them bring you Down there that happened we Accepts you who you are,You are an two years older than me Remember We are an couple You should be Happy that you going Worldwide trip you gonna travel Around The World Going Different countries Different places I'm very proud of you Rosie" I said as Kisses Her Passion for Accepts Her No matter what Happens When we will be Apart for only Six months I will Keep myself occupy Busy Wrote more Music Beside she going Begin away from me and The Guys But isn't The Drama will Won't Never Stop Going Through us It Just like The Universe keep pushing and Wanted us Belong Together with Each other.

after kisses Rosalina her face start Blushes Red Like an Rose and She kisses my cheek. "Thank you Nat that can just Accepts me,The way who am I" Rosalina said aa She and I Exist The Building While our hands Together,Seen Many Beautiful Stars Shinning Bright Make Wishes Would came True I Will be Happy with Her.

A/N: I Really Hope You're Guys Enjoy Can They Accept me But Don't worry there Gonna be more Natalina Please Staying Tone,Please Comnets Review.


End file.
